NCT Dream
| sns = }}NCT Dream is the third sub-unit of NCT. The group is consisted of six members that debuted with an average age of 15.6. They debuted on August 25, 2016 with the digital single "Chewing Gum". History '2016: Debut with "Chewing Gum" and End of the Year award shows' ".]] On August 19, SM Entertainment shared a teaser photo of Jisung and Chenle introducing the debut of the third NCT sub-unit, NCT Dream, and the single "Chewing Gum". The next day, Jeno and Haechan were introduced into the group with their "Chewing Gum" teaser photos. On August 21, Mark and Renjun's teaser photos had been released. On the following day the final member, Jaemin, was introduced.Soompi: NCT Reveals Final Member Of NCT DREAM The music video for "Chewing Gum" was released on August 24 with two versions: Korean and Chinese.Soompi: NCT Dream Debuts With A Burst Of Youthful Energy In "Chewing Gum" MV The group then debuted on August 25 with the single "Chewing Gum" on their M Countdown stage.Soompi: EXO Takes 1st Win For "Lotto" On M!Countdown, Performances By VIXX, NCT Dream, And More During promotions, the group was often seen on the encore stages of fellow label mates like EXO and Red Velvet.Soompi: EXO Gets 2nd Win For "Lotto" Soompi: On Music Bank, Performances By VIXX, NCT DREAM, Triple T, And More On October 7, a performance video of NCT Dream on hoverboards for the song "Chewing Gum" was released.Soompi: NCT Dream Shows Off Impressive Hoverboarding Skills In "Chewing Gum" Performance Video On November 17, it was confirmed the group would be attending the 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards in Hong Kong.Soompi: SEVENTEEN, GFRIEND, And More Confirmed To Attend 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards It was also announced that Jaemin was to be absent from the 2016 MAMA as he was getting medical treatment.Soompi: NCT DREAM's Jaemin To Be Absent From 2016 MAMA Due To Health Issue On December 2, during the 2016 MAMA, NCT Dream had performed "Chewing Gum" on the red carpet. On the main stage, the group had performed with the other subunits of NCT for the song "Black on Black".Soompi: The Epic Performances From The 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA) NCT Dream also performed "Chewing Gum" at the 2016 KBS Song Festival along with being apart of the collaboration stage with other groups for the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber.Soompi: BTS, EXO, SHINee, TWICE, GOT7, GFRIEND, And Many More Perform At 2016 KBS Song Festival '2017: ''The First, "Trigger the Fever", We Young and "Joy" .]] On February 2, it was announced by SM Entertainment that NCT Dream will be coming back with their first single album.Soompi: NCT Dream Announces Comeback With 1st Single Album Individual teaser photos were then released on February 3 to February 7 in the following order: Chenle,Soompi: NCT Dream Shares Adorable New Teaser Photos, Featuring Member Chenle Jisung,Soompi: NCT Dream’s Jisung Is Ready To Rock On In New Teaser Images Renjun,Soompi: NCT Dream’s Renjun Features In New Teaser Photos For “My First And Last” Jeno,Soompi: NCT Dream Shares Jeno’s Teaser Images For Comeback With “My First And Last” Haechan, and Mark.Soompi: NCT Dream Shares Haechan And Mark’s Teaser Photos For “My First And Last” SM Entertainment released a statement that Jaemin will not be participating in the comeback as he was getting treatment for his herniated disc.AllKpop: SM Entertainment explains why Jaemin won't be participating in NCT Dream's comeback The lyrics of the song was to describe wanting your first love to be your last. In addition, the choreographer of the song was Tony Testa, who had choreographed other songs as well.Soompi: NCT Dream Releases Title Track Details And Latest Group Teaser For “The First” The music video teasers for both the Korean and Chinese version of the song "My First and Last" was then released on February 7 at 11pm KST. The second music video teaser was released the next day.Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Reveals Adorable 2nd Teaser Video For “My First And Last” MV On February 9 at midnight KST, the two music videos for "My First and Last" was released along with the single album ''The First.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Rules The School In “My First And Last” MV The single album had grabbed many top spots in different weekly music charts such as Hanteo and Hottracks.Soompi: NCT Dream Fires Up Music Charts With “The First” On February 11, two performance videos for "My First and Last" was released in Korean and Chinese.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Drops Energetic And Fun Performance Video For “My First And Last” The group took their first ever win on The Show's 100th episode on February 14 with their song "My First and Last".Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Takes 1st Ever Win With “My First And Last” On “The Show,” Performances By NCT 127, SF9, And More They took many more wins after that for the title track "My First and Last". On February 15, it was announced that NCT Dream will become the FIFA U-20 World Cup Korea Republic 2017 LOC ambassadors.FIFA: NCT DREAM appointed FIFA U-20 World Cup Korea Republic 2017 LOC ambassadors On March 15, NCT Dream released a promotional single called "Trigger the Fever". The single was the official song for the 2017 FIFA U-20 World Cup.FIFA: 코리아 2017 대회 오피셜송 ‘Trigger the Fever’ 공개 .]] On August 9, NCT Dream shared teaser photos of Mark along with a teaser clip.Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Announces Release Date For 1st Mini Album “We Young” It was revealed that they will release their first mini album titled ''We Young on August 17. Following Mark, the rest of the teaser photos and individual clips were released from August 10 to August 14 in the following order: Chenle,Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream’s Chenle Features In Summery Teasers For “We Young” Jisung,Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Shares Jisung’s Teasers For “We Young” Haechan,Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream’s Haechan Features In New Teasers For “We Young” Renjun,Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Shares “We Young” Teasers For Renjun and Jeno.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream’s Jeno Features In Teasers For “We Young” Although he did not participate in this comeback, Jaemin posted a photo on the NCT website thanking them for wishing him on his birthday and asked us to give the upcoming comeback lots of love.Soompi: NCT Dream’s Jaemin Shares Photo Of Himself And Updates Fans On His Condition Group photos for "We Young" were released on August 15 while the music video teasers for both the Korean and Chinese version were released on August 16, along with the track list.Soompi: NCT Dream Shares Fun Group Photos For Mini Album “We Young”Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Shares Fun Teaser For “We Young” MV The music video for the title track "We Young" were released on August 17.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Sings “We Young” In New MV During promotions, they released a dance practice video on August 26.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Wows Fans With Dance Practice Video For “We Young” The mini album included the promotional single "Trigger the Fever". A special video for the song "My Page" from the mini album was released on September 7 displaying moments of them during "We Young" promotions.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Surprises Fans With Special MV For “My Page” "]] On December 10, SM Entertainment revealed that NCT Dream will be releasing a STATION track that is Christmas themed called "Joy".Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Snuggles Up With Bunnies For A Christmas Nap In Teaser For SM STATION “Joy” MV The next day, photos of the members were revealed along with two separate interview clips from Mark and Jisung. A second batch of photos were released on December 12 for each member along with Renjun's and Chenle's interview clips. The final batch of photos were released the next day along with the interview clips from Jeno and Haechan. A teaser for the music video was then released on December 14. The music video for the SM Station was then released on December 15.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Spreads Holiday “Joy” With New SM Station MV The members of NCT Dream celebrated by holding a Christmas V Live broadcast, where they talk about the filming process along with how Mark had contributed to the lyrics.Soompi: NCT Dream Talks About Mark’s Lyrical Contribution + Why Jisung Was Scared During Their “Joy” MV '2018: ''We Go Up, "Candle Light" and Mark's graduation During the month of March and April, NCT Dream participated in the making of the album NCT 2018 Empathy and released the song "Go". It was the first comeback with Jaemin after his break due to his herniated disc.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Unveils New Teasers For “Go” .]] On August 16, a group teaser photo for the mini album ''We Go Up was released. It was announced that the comeback will be made on September 3.Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Gives Another Look At “We Go Up” Concept Ahead Of MV Release Today Another group teaser was released on August 19 with the promotion schedule being released on August 22. A video called "Dream Ceremony" was released on August 23, introducing NCT Dream. On August 25, a video called "Dear Dream" was released containing clips of the members, along with lyric spoilers. Individual clips similar to the ones in "Dear Dream" were released on August 26. A new teaser photo and video called "We Go Up!" was released on August 27. On August 28, the individual teaser photos of the members were released. The music video teaser for "We Go Up" was posted on August 29. The music video for the title track "We Go Up" was released on August 30, along with a performance video of the Chinese version being uploaded on September 6.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Returns With Energetic MV For “We Go Up” To celebrate their comeback, they held a V Live broadcast where they shared memories about the making of the album.Soompi: NCT Dream Tells Stories From Their “We Go Up” Comeback ".]] On December 17, the STATION account shared that NCT Dream would be releasing a station track called "Candle Light" on December 27 through two teaser videos.Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Transforms Into Film Crew In Nostalgic “Candle Light” MV Teaser On December 19 and 20, two group teaser photo were released one after the other. Individual photos were released on December 21 along with more teaser photos individually, in pairs, and one of the entire group. A behind the scenes video was also released on the same day. On December 24, individual teaser videos of the members were released where they introduce themselves and the song. The music video and teaser were released on the same day at different times.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Brings Warmth To Winter With “Candle Light” MV It was first confirmed on August 26 that Mark would be graduate from NCT Dream that year, along with the background behind the song "Dear Dream". The song was to commemorate Mark's graduation with many members participating in the lyrics. On December 31, a video was released called "NCTzens Would Like This Too DREAM Ep. 4 (Mark Appreciation Award Ceremony)" as part of their series on YouTube and serves as a graduation ceremony for Mark. Although Haechan was not physically there, the members video called him to allow him to be apart of the ceremony. '2019: "Don't Need Your Love", "Fireflies" and ''We Boom " with HRVY.]] On May 30, a teaser video was released announcing the collaboration between English singer, HRVY and NCT Dream.Soompi: Update: SM STATION Shares New Teasers For NCT Dream And HRVY’s Collaboration The cover image of the single was released on May 31. From May 31 to June 5, individual photo teasers were then released of them in the following order: Jisung, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, and HRVY. A group image was also released on June 5. The music video was then released on June 6 as the thirteenth single in the third season STATION.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream And HRVY Say They “Don’t Need Your Love” In MV For SM STATION Collaboration NCT Dream was chosen to be the first global ambassador for the World Scout Foundation.Soompi: NCT Dream Appointed As Global Ambassador Of World Scout Foundation + To Release Special Track They then released "Fireflies" on July 15 as a special digital single in collaboration with the World Scout Foundation. The song was sung in English and all of the profits were used as funds to support the scouts in low income countries. The song was performed for the first time at the opening ceremony of the 24th World Scout Jamboree on July 23 in Summit Bechtel Reserve, West Virginia.@SMTOWN on Twitter: 23일 미국 웨스트버지니아에서 펼쳐지는 세계 최대 규모 청소년 축제 ‘세계 스카우트 잼버리대회' 24회 개막식을 빛낼 NCT DREAM의 무대도 기대 많이 해주세요! #NCT #NCTDREAM #WorldScoutFoundation #Fireflies A self filmed music video for the song was released on August 25 containing clips from the 24th World Scout Jamboree and the behind the scenes of their photo shoot for the song for their third year anniversary. .]] On July 16, a video clip was released containing the words "We Boom" and skulls, along with a date and time and a link to a website.Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Shares Spellbinding MV Teaser For “Boom” Comeback A group teaser photo was released on July 17 and it was confirmed that they would be dropping their third mini album ''We Boom on July 26. The physical album was to be released on July 29. Individual teaser photos were first released for Jeno and Jaemin on July 17. On July 18, individual teaser photos were released for Chenle and Jisung. The following day, individual teaser photos were released for Renjun and Haechan. A group teaser photo was released on July 20, along with new individual teaser photos for Jeno and Jaemin. New individual teaser photos were released for Chenle and Jisung and Renjun and Haechan on July 21 and July 22, respectively. On July 23 and July 24, two teaser videos were released called "We Got That" and "We Like That". The teaser videos were released in triplets with Renjun, Jeno, and Jisung in "We Got That" and the Haechan, Jaemin, and Chenle in "We Like That". The music video teaser for "Boom" was released on July 25 and the music video was released the next day.Soompi: Watch: NCT Dream Releases New Vertical Video Of “Boom” A vertical video for the song "Boom" was released on August 10. To celebrate their third year anniversary, they released a dance practice for "Boom" in school uniforms.Soompi: Update: NCT Dream Gifts Fans With Bright And Cheerful “Fireflies” MV For 3rd Anniversary It was announced on September 30, that NCT Dream will be holding their first concert called "The Dream Show" from November 16 to 17 in Seoul.Soompi: NCT Dream To Hold 1st Solo Concert “The Dream Show” Members Discography '''Korean Mini albums * We Young (2017) * We Go Up (2018) * We Boom (2019) Single albums * "The First" (2017) Digital singles * "Chewing Gum" (2016) * "Joy" (2017) * "Candle Light" (2018) Promotional singles * "Trigger the Fever" (2017) Collaborations * "Don't Need Your Love" (with HRVY) (2019) 'English' Collaborations * "Fireflies" (2019) Features * PRETTYMUCH - "Up to You" (2019) Endorsements * FIFA World Cup Korea (2017) Trivia * Haechan is a member of NCT 127. * Mark was the only member to be in all three sub-units: NCT U, NCT 127, & NCT Dream. On December 31, 2018, he graduated from NCT Dream.Soompi: Mark Confirmed To Graduate From NCT Dream This YearSoompi: NCT Dream Holds A Fun Graduation Ceremony For Mark Gallery References Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Subunits Category:Male subunits Category:2016 debuts Category:NCT Category:NCT Dream Category:SM Entertainment